Revenge
by Strawberry Angel
Summary: Sequal to April Fools. I personally think the story sucks. But oh well. It ain't too too bad. lol review please


Alright. I'm writing as I go, which is my style. I feel that this way, the story develops on its  
own and makes things more realistic. Like i never start with a pre-determined ending. The story  
needs to take on a life of its own. Also, this is the rough/final draft. I don't go for all that  
writing. this makes things easier for me.  
Had a good day. Didn't go to like half of my classes. I was selling tickets for musical theatre.It  
was pretty fun even though me and Dominique only sold 2! lol alot of people are coming...i hope.  
Well I'm not mad at dumb Jared anymore. And this girl, Danielle, who likes him, could not be more  
obvious that she does. I mean, it embaresses me to see her embaressing herself. lol i'm gonna get  
writing now. who cares about my life anyway?  
  
  
  
Revenge  
  
  
  
"Look Tyler, it'll be perfect. They deserve it, you know." Caitie waved her arms wildly and talked  
quickly to the unsure looking Tyler. It was the week after the April Fools incident and things were  
back on track. But Caitie still wanted revenge. She was dying to have the last laugh.  
"Hmmm. I don't know Caitie. I mean, I've always wanted to get together with Val. I think it'd blow  
my chances if I said yeah right." Tyler must not of known what a desperate loser he was. Caitie  
shook her head.  
"No no no. It'll only be a joke. We'll say yes. But first, we'll let them squirm. It's perfect Tyler.  
You're just missing the point. Are you going to let Val walk all over you for the rest of your  
life?" Caitie asked, leaning forward. Tyler backed away, looking certain. This would not turn out.  
He could sense it. But they had played a mean trick. Maybe they DID deserve it.  
"...Okay." Tyler answered reluctantly. Caitie jumped up.  
"Great...EEK! Here comes Val. You know what to do. When she comes over..." Caitie waited for  
Tyler to answer.  
"And asks me to go somewhere with her I say no or I don't know. Which ever seems right to me." Tyler  
replied in monotone.  
"Good. Alright. Go get em tiger." Caitie laughed evily as she bounced over to another lunch table.  
Hehehe, this was great. Different trick, same effect.  
Val walked over casually. Her insides were twisting and she was as nervous as she'd ever been. It  
had only been a joke. Tyler would be over everything by now.  
Tyler went over Caitie's plan mentally. To make Val and Jamie sorry, when they asked them out or  
something similar, the two would say no or I don't know, just to make them a little nervous and  
as Caitie so evily put it, "Make them squirm." Of course, they would say yes eventually. It was  
just the last practical joke of the season. What made it better was that Jamie and Val already  
knew that Caitie and Tyler liked them. So they would be wondering what was up.  
"Hi Tyler." Val winced. Her voice sounded terribly squeaky.  
"Hey...what's up?" Tyler replied. He thought he sounded nervous. He glared down at his hands. 'Stop  
fidgeting!' He screamed in his brain. He slipped his hands casually under his legs. Then he noticed  
his knees were shaking. He rolled his eyes and looked up. Val was giving him a weird look.  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
"Fine!" Tyler answered, too quickly. Val shrugged. Tyler looked over at Caitie. She smiled and gave  
him a thumbs up. He nodded.  
"Well." Val said. Her stomach was doing jumping jacks. "Uh...I was wondering. Maybe..possibly..this  
weekend, if you weren't doing uh anything, we could go somewhere...together." Val sighed. There. It  
was over. Tyler knew it took alot for her to say that but he knew what he had to do. He looked  
back over at Caitie, who nodded. He turned back to Val.  
"I don't know. I might have plans." Tyler said. He tried to sound cocky and a little rude. Val's  
eyes widened and she tried to hide her disappointment.   
"Oh....okay. Maybe some other time?" Val said hopefully. Ugh. You sound desperate, she told herself.  
Tyler shrugged like he didn't have a care in the world.  
"Eh. Maybe." Tyler stood up and left Val staring behind him.  
  
  
Caitie walked slowly towards her next class. This was Jamie time and her heart was beating a mile  
a minute. She knew he was going to ask her. And she knew what she had to do. But it was all just  
a joke. She would be saying yes soon.  
Jamie came bounding toward her. Caitie's heart leaped. Just the thought that he was coming for   
her made her feel excited and nervous. Now she understood how Tyler felt when he had to so No to  
Val.  
"Caitie! Hey!" Jamie smiled. He was nervous. He wondered if it was obvious. He ran his hand through  
his black spikes.  
"Hi." Caitie said. She tried to sound careless, like it didn't matter that the guy of her dreams  
was standing next to her.  
"Uh. I was thinking. Maybe you'd want to do something Friday." Jamie held his breath. He felt like  
a dork for being so scared. Caitie shrugged.  
"Nah." She said. Jamie's mouth dropped open.  
"What? You..you like me. You said you did." Jamie said. He didn't care if he sounded babyish.  
"Yeah I did. But that joke, it changed my whole point of view." Caitie started to walk away.  
"But Caiiittttttieeeeee!" Jamie whined, walking after her, practically on his knees. "You said  
you forgave me. I'm sorry. I really am."  
"Hmm. Sure that's nice and all. I'm looking for a guy who won't hurt me. Someone who'll stand by me  
and not play mean jokes on me." Caitie said, looking thoughtful. "Tyler never did that. Where is  
he. I'm thinking about going to his football game." Jamie couldn't believe his ears. This was  
way impossible.  
  
  
That night, Jamie called Caitie, only to find that the line was busy. Finally, someone answered.  
"Hello?" It was Vikki.  
"It's Jamie. Is Caitie around?" Jamie asked. Vikki looked at Caitie, who was sitting on her bed,  
and mouthed 'It's Jamie! What should I say?' Caitie used her sign language skills to direct her  
younger sister.   
"Uh. Caitie just went in the shower. Uh...she's already used up her phone time talking to Tyler.  
With so many people in the house, we can only use the phone for an hour each. And her hour is up."  
Caitie rolled on her bed, giggling.  
"She was on the phone with Tyler...for an hour?" Jamie sucked in his breath. This was getting weird.  
It was too unbelieveable.  
"Yeah, but you can talk to her. My mom and dad aren't home yet so they won't find out. Here ya go."  
Vikki handed the smiling Caitie the phone. She had told Tyler that he could come clean with Val.  
"Jamie? Hi." Caitie sat down in the desk chair and swiveled around.  
"Hey. Are you really liking Tyler?" Jamie bit his lip. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know.  
"Of course not. It was just to get back at you." Caitie grinned. She could just imagine Jamie looking  
surprised and happy at the same time.  
"Seriously? So you really want to do something Friday?" Jamie smiled.  
"Yeah! Definately!" Caitie cried. Ahhh finally.  
"Cool. But I think we should agree on something." Jamie said  
"Okay..What?" Caitie raised her eyebrows.  
"No more pracitcal jokes. Ever."   
"No more pracitcal jokes." Caitie agreed. 


End file.
